SCP Foundation/SCPs/Log of anomalous events
Foreword: This file documents anomalous events that have attracted the Foundation's attention but occurred too briefly for investigation. Date: 23 Rintra, Year 169 of the Fifth Age Location: Global Event description: A phenomenon described as a "strange power" caused civilians around the world to levitate for several seconds. Those asleep were not affected. Follow-up actions: Suppression of information was not possible due to the widespread nature of the event. Focus shifted to damage control; Mobile Task Force Pi-1 ("City Slickers") dispatched to various population centers to assist law enforcement in maintaining order. Date: 2█ Raktuber, Year 169 of the Fifth Age Location: Global Event description: At least ██ civilians spontaneously died over the course of several hours. Autopsies revealed what appeared to be third-degree electrical burns. The phenomenon was reported worldwide but appeared to be localized in Edgeville, Shilo Village and REDACTED. Follow-up actions: Affected areas evacuated under the pretense of biological attacks. Date: 16 Pentember, Year 169 of the Fifth Age Location: Al Kharid mining site Event description: Civilians reported an invisible barrier that blocked access to parts of the Al Kharid mining site. The effect disappeared after several hours. The anomaly has been linked to at least ██ injuries. Follow-up actions: Incident has been attributed to unusually strong wind gusts. Date: ██ Ire of Phyrrys, Year 169 of the Fifth Age Location: Varrock Event description: Several hundred creatures resembling giant crawling hands spontaneously appeared at the Grand Exchange. City guards and other civilians killed several dozen before Foundation personnel arrived. Follow-up actions: Mobile Task Force Pi-1 ("City Slickers") dispatched to vicinity of Varrock to eliminate remaining creatures. The remains of ██ creatures are stored at the Site-██ morgue; all others were incinerated. Aerosolized Class-A amnestics dispersed above the Grand Exchange. Full suppression of information was not possible due to some civilians having left the area. Date: 23 Wintumber, Year 16█ of the Fifth Age Location: Varrock Event description: Several animate snowmen spontaneously appeared at the Grand Exchange and began attacking civilians. The entities otherwise resembled normal snowmen and were easily destroyed; remains were determined to be composed of ordinary snow. Follow-up actions: Aerosolized Class-A amnestics dispersed over Grand Exchange area. Date: █ Bennath, Year 1 of the Sixth Age Location: Varrock Event description: Over █.█ million identical rings of Fremennik make were deposited into some ████ Bank of RuneScape and Grand Exchange accounts. Follow-up actions: Foundation agents embedded in the Bank of RuneScape and the Grand Exchange seized approximately █.█ million of the rings. ███ are kept at Site-█ for research purposes; the rest were incinerated. Clients were told the rings were counterfeit. Date: ██ Fentuary, Year 1 of the Sixth Age Location: Global Event description: Some ██ civilians were observed to walk through walls at various locations. Efforts to detain or identify them have been unsuccessful. Follow-up actions: Areas where the anomaly was observed are to be monitored until end of Novtumber. Date: ██ Fentuary, Year 1 of the Sixth Age Location: Kharidian Desert Event description: Large spiders not matching any known species appeared near REDACTED and attacked passing civilians; those bitten transformed into similar spiders. Affected subjects returned to normal after several minutes. Follow-up actions: Class-A amnestics surreptitiously administered to affected subjects and known witnesses. Date: 38 Septober, Year 1 of the Sixth Age Location: Varrock Event description: Around █.█ million books titled REDACTED were deposited into some ███ Bank of RuneScape and Grand Exchange accounts. Follow-up actions: Foundation agents embedded in the Bank of RuneScape and the Grand Exchange seized approximately █.█ million of the books under the guise of copyright enforcement. ██ copies are kept at Site-█ for research purposes; the rest were incinerated. Date: 35 Raktuber, Year █ of the Sixth Age Location: Global Event description: Civilians around the world experienced a sudden sense of dread that subsided after several seconds. Those asleep at the time reported nothing unusual. Follow-up actions: Suppression of information deemed unfeasible due to the widespread nature of the event. Foundation psychologists dispatched to major population centers to assist civilians.